It is known to perform purchases of goods or services using a mobile device. For example, a user may purchase a song while browsing a mobile website. Or pay for additional content inside mobile game or application. There are various methods and technologies, that allow a user to perform purchases on a mobile device, including but not limited to those provided by mobile operating system manufacturer, handset vendors, mobile carriers and banks. Existing payment methods and technologies share common disadvantages.
Processing purchases on mobile device requires collecting extensive user details including but not limited to country, name of mobile carrier and mobile phone number of the user, in order to definitely validate that the purchase is authorized by device owner. As a result, payment process is complicated and consists of several time-consuming steps and users often abandon the payment.
From another perspective existing methods and technologies for purchases on mobile devices heavily rely on availability of Internet connection in order to process the purchase. As a result, user is not able to complete purchases on mobile devices without an Internet connection, for example while commuting, on roaming or in bad network reception area.
Some of existing solutions for enabling purchases on mobile devices using mobile carrier billing platforms require the user to manually compile payment request using SMS text message. This is a time-consuming process and many users make errors in request or abandon it.
What is needed is a system and method for facilitating purchases on mobile devices with easier user identification, availability to complete the purchase without an active Internet connection and automatic compilation of payment request.